gasmaskandrespiratorfandomcom-20200224-history
A.N.P. T-31
|period = Interwar/WW2|issued = |thread = |next = ANP M51 TC-38}} The A.N.P. T-31 is a French-made gas mask that began service in 1931. By all metrics, the A.N.P. is an upgraded version of the ARS. Mask Construction The faceblank is nearly the same as that on the ARS and is made of rubberized fabric. A large part of the faceblank between the eyes is made of thin rubber, instead, and is stitched onto the rest of the faceblank. The peripheral seal consists of rubber cement. In fact, anywhere there is stitching, there is a coat of rubber cement. The head harness, a seven-point design, is also nearly identical to that on the ARS. This mask features a ring-and-hook nape strap the hook for which is attached to the faceblank with little pieces of twine. Also attached to the faceblank is a sling for carrying the mask on the neck in case of a gas alert. The eyepieces are crimped onto the clothless-rubber strip using a metal frame. The frames are painted a dark brown to match the color of the rubber cement. The valve assembly, also painted a dark brown with a layer of rubber cement along the rim, has a long angletube which is angled downwards and connects to a hose. The valve assembly does not contain an inhale valve as it is instead mounted on the male end of the hose. Below the angletube is a small, circular exhale valve wire mesh cover that protects the internal double yablick-style valve. The interior of the facepiece is nearly identical to that of the ARS. Underneath the eyepieces is a rubber Tissot deflection system that is stitched to the faceblank using twine. Below the tissot deflectors, the exhale valve can be seen. It is protected by wire mesh. The hose is of a 42mm threading design that is common among French gas masks since before World War 1. The hose is fastened to its metal male and female screw heads by means of fabric tape and wire. The hose itself is much thinner than the threading which greatly restricts airflow. The hose is of corrugated rubber construction. Artillery models' additional parts This variant of the T-31 has reinforced eyepieces to further prevent breaking during use. The reinforcement is similar to the ARS' in shape. Anp t31 postcard.jpg| "Alerte au gaz!!" . A postcard with the T-31 on it Filter The mask came with a 42mm threaded filter that could be either a large box with 2 inlets or a smaller one with just one inlet. The filter could be provided with an extra paper device to filter arsine. Kit The mask comes with a satchel that is worn at the hip and contains the filter and the mask when not in use. Variants TC-38 (Civil Defense Troop Variant) This variant was issued to civil defense troops. The facepiece of this variant is the same as the regular T-31, the difference comes with the kit, which does not include a hose, uses only the smaller filter and is transported in a can. These were issued with a special 'sniffing device' that could be used to detect gasses. These are wholly different masks to the normal TC-38. Securit This mask was identical in its kit to the TC-38 but its facepiece was made of brown rubber. Salvator This mask was identical in its kit to the TC-38 but its facepiece was made of black rubber and had larger eyepieces. M.A.L.F-3 A civilian variant of the T-31 with a single panoramic lens. MC-39 Breathing Apparatus This rebreather sported the same facepiece as the T-31. Sources * Botstowo's private collection * https://www.gasmaskking.com/french-anp-t-31-artillery * https://www.gasmaskking.com/french-anp-t-31 * http://www.gasmasklexikon.com/Page/Boris.htm Category:World War II Era Mask Category:Interwar Era Mask Category:Full Face Masks Category:Military Gas Masks Category:France